1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display unit, a control system, and a storage medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices with a display unit such as mobile phones can stereoscopically display an image and so on (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-95547). The stereoscopic display is implemented by using binocular disparity.
Further, some display devices with the display unit such as mobile phones can display electronic publications such as books (electronic book) (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-258978).
Any actual or real book has the merit that the user can readily turn its pages. Thus, the user who is referring to an actual book, can leaf the pages of the book so as to easily locate the part the user desires to read. However, conventional display devices which display the electronic publications, can only provide, as a means for locating a desired part, a means for turning pages in the book one by one, or a means that requires highly-skilled art such as searching a book for a desired page using a keyword.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a control system, and a control program that allow the user to readily find out a desired part in an electronic publication.